It's Like a Battlefield Until the Day I Die
by cloudaura
Summary: What if Paige gave Spencer some vital information? How does Emily deal with Paige's confession of being a double agent? What if Alison's life is in jeopardy AGAIN? Will Paige risk her life to save her bitter enemy for her one true love? Will Emily finally make a decision? Or will it be too late? Paily romance with some McHastings friendship. Songfic two-shot with Epilogue.
1. Part 1

Note: Based off a tumblr prompt. Slight AU since I'm going with Uber A still being unidentified and playing a role in the story more than the Mona "hate army" against Alison. The story is set between where season 5 left off so far. Each individual POV is scene, similar to the format in the show. So, I don't have a timeline I'm following with this story. Paige, Emily, and Spencer alternate POVs. Spencer, Emily, Alison, Hanna, Aria, and Sidney make appearances. Purely imagination. Anyway, thanks for reading it!

Feedback appreciated! Read, review, and enjoy! :)

* * *

Part 1

"_Until the day I die,_

_I'd spill my heart for you,_

_for you_

_We'll make the same mistakes,_

_I'll take the fall for you_

_I hope you need this now,_

_Because I still do"_

**Paige's POV:**

_Should I bite my tongue?_

_Until blood soaks my shirt_

_We'll never fall apart,_

_Tell me why this hurts so much_

Spencer's House

Ok, here we go. Pull yourself together McCullers, everything will be fine. Spencer likes you and she understands she still owes you one for saving her butt on the train. Anyway, I drive up to Spencer's house and park my car in the driveway. I get out, lock the doors, and walk up to the front door. I gently knock three times. When I receive no answer, I press the doorbell twice. After the second ring, Spencer opens the door.

'Thank God' I think. This wasn't a planned event. After sort of telling Emily about Mona's plan earlier, I decided that I owed it to Spencer to tell her that her sister Melissa was involved as well. Plus I wanted her advice, and if it won additional brownie points with Spencer, then that's a bonus too.

"Uhh, Paige? What are you doing here?" Spencer asks, dumbfounded.

'Not that I blame her' I chuckle silently to myself.

"Oh hi Spencer, yeah I'm sorry that it's late, but I have something I think you need to know about." I answer.

She looks at me questionably, before inviting into her house. She leads me to the living room and motions me to sit down on the couch. She follows suit and sits down opposite me on the other side.

"Can I get you something?" She offers.

"No, I'm good thanks. This won't take long." I honestly reply.

"Ok, so what's up? Is this about you and Emily? Or something else?" She questions.

"A little of both. But before, I continue I need to know something. It's important to me to how I address this situation." Since Alison isn't back at school yet, I need to know Spencer's current relationship with the girl. I need to know that I can trust her.

"Umm...alright." She agrees.

"How are you and Alison since she's been back?" I ask casually, trying to break the awkwardness.

Spencer thinks about it for a minute before answering.

"Well, it's definitely not the same that's for sure. Even after all the things we've done for her, she still acts the same as before and is still in the business of manipulating us. The lies keep on continuing, so I've decided to remove myself from it." She honestly replies.

I let Spencer's admission to sink in for a few minutes. 'Wow' things are more fractured than I realize with the girls. It seems like Alison is losing control. She must not like that very much, probably why she keeps playing the victim card.

"Hmm... Are the other girls in the same boat?" I ask.

"Pretty much. Hanna is tired of being Alison 2.0. She is finally moving on and becoming her own person. And poor Aria doesn't care about anything much anymore since the confrontation in New York. It still haunts her. Emily has the blinders on again, and will need the most convincing. But even, she's slipping a little too."

"And you? I mean, it's not everyday you find one of best friend mom's body in your backyard? I wanna make sure your head is on straight because I feel like you're my only ally in this, well except maybe Lucas. But he'll need a push in the right direction like Emily."

"Yeah...It's been tough, and I'm coping. There's something fishy going on and I'm stuck on how to approach the situation. I hate feeling helpless."

"Fair enough. And I hate feeling helpless as well, Emily is really good at bringing that out in me." I laugh to lighten the mood. Spencer must agree because she chuckles with me.

"Anyway, Paige, you mentioned Lucas. Is that what you wanted to tell me?" She asks not skipping a beat.

"Ahh yes. He's part of the equation, I just don't know the solution yet." I utter.

"What does that mean?" Spencer questions.

"Well, basically while you guys were in New York, Mona invited many people who Alison bullied over the years, including myself. It was some secret meeting and she was plotting some sort of revenge on her with Lucas as second in command." I explain.

Spencer's expression from confusion to understanding. Weird, not what I was expecting. Nonetheless I continue telling her everything I know.

"Anyway, you're probably wondering why I was there in the first place. To be honest, I don't know. I guess my main motivation was curiosity mixed with shock and anger from Emily breaking up with me. But, that's off-topic. As I was saying, I was about to leave when another person joined the club late. It was Melissa, your sister. I decided to stick around afterwards to see what went down since she had no clue who I was, who any of us were. And I figured I could get some meaningful information or even get some of my questions answered since no one keeps me in the loop."

Spencer's jaw drops in my admission, and she's speechless. Her eyes show a sense of guilt. Oh well. I can't stop now. I have to keep going otherwise I might chicken out.

"I also don't know how she found out about the meeting, but I do know I don't believe Mona is part of the A-Team; or more importantly working with Uber A anymore. However, Melissa is another story. I have no idea. Mona is acting on her own and has lured Lucas and Alison's other victims anger and humiliation for some misguided path toward justice or something. She's brainwashed everybody else into following her down this path."

Spencer recovers from the shock and softly responds.

"Wow. I had no idea. That explains Melissa's behavior and why she suddenly showed back up conveniently when Alison is back in Rosewood. But wait Paige, I thought you would've jumped at the opportunity of getting back at Alison. Instead, you're here telling me. Does that mean you've forgiven her?" Spencer asks.

"Yes, I forgave her a long time ago. I've moved on and I'm not going to become the thing I once feared. The whole giving the cops the note was not for revenge, but as an act of love and protection toward Emily. I know I broke her promise, but I had to do what I thought was right. And I'm glad I did otherwise things could've been a lot worse in New York. Alison was the farthest thing from my mind at that time. I tried to explain that to Emily, but she was too caught up in the betrayal and the moment to listen." I tell Spencer.

To my surprise, she gets up from her spot on the couch, sits down next to me, and gives me a tight squeeze. It lasts for a few moments before she lets me go and speaks again.

"Paige, that's great to hear. And for what it's worth, I'm proud of you. You're the strongest person I know." She smiles at me.

Now it's my turn to be shocked. Who knew Spencer Hastings was such a softy? I'm glad this is going so well, I'm no longer worried about our friendship. As far as I'm concerned, it's just been solidified. And it brings a smile to my face in return. I can tell she respects me, and I in turn respect her even more than I already did before this conversation.

"Thanks. A girl likes to be complimented every once in a while." I joke.

She laughs again. it's a great thing to see her be more open and care-free. Poor girl, she's been through the ringer. We all have.

"Are you flirting with me McCullers?" She smirks.

"Nah, you're not my type. I like exotic, athletic beauties." I follow along with her little game.

"Haha. Hold on, are saying I'm not athletic?" She pouts.

"What? No of course not. As much it sucks to admit it, you were much better at field hockey than I was when we were younger. But, are you exotic?" I question.

"Good point. Anyway, you're welcome. Thanks for telling me. On a more serious note, does Emily have any clue about this situation with Mona and her 'hate' group toward Alison?"

"Sort of. Before I drove over here, I stopped by Emily and explained that maybe it wouldn't be the best thing in the world for her to come back to school. I went on to say that not everyone in Rosewood will be celebrating Alison's return with open arms. She then asked me if this was about my anger toward Alison. I said no, that I wasn't a part of it. But I also said that I'm not going to stand in the way of the people who finally want their chance to get back at Alison. I walked away from Emily and headed back home."

"Interesting. It seems like you have everything figured out and have made a decision. Why come to me? Even though I do appreciate it."

"That's the other reason I came by to speak with you. After Mona confronted me outside The Brew, I came up with a plan. And I need you help with it. Call it my favor for saving you on the train during the Halloween party. But I need you to trust me as well, will you do it?" I plead.

Spencer takes a moment to search my eyes for any signs of deceit. When she finds none, she agrees.

"I'm in, you've convinced me. So, what do you need from me?"

"Well, I'm going to join Mona's army as an undercover agent and bring you any additional information I find out about their plans. The catch is that I need you to pretend to everyone especially Alison and Emily about your involvement in this. I know lies have torn us and the the town apart over the years, but I firmly this one will do some good. The sooner this whole Alison problem is actually resolved, then we can all focus on moving on with our lives. And if I get Emily back in the process, then even better. If you don't want to do this for me, I won't twist your arm and I'll understand your refusal. I'm just being honest, and I don't want to attempt this alone, but I'm willing to if there is no other choice."

Yet again, I'm caught off guard by one Spencer Hastings. She proceeds to hug me again before whispering in my ear, "Yes. Of course," She answers before letting me go.

I perk up with her agreement. "Really? Thanks Spencer. This means a lot to me." I smirk in her direction. She returns the gesture when suddenly my watch starts beeping.

"Oops. That's my alarm. I better go, my dad gets suspicious if I'm out too late. Stupid curfew." I sigh.

She nods. "Right. Let me walk you to the door."

"Thanks." I whisper.

She opens the door for me and gives me one last, lingering embrace. I begin to leave and head back to my call when Spencer shouts, "Paige?"

I turn around and answer, "Yeah?"

"Thanks again. And be safe. I don't want to be in a position where I have to save your life." She jokes.

I giggle. "Haha. You're welcome, and I promise. Scout's honor." I sincerely reply.

"Glad to hear it. Good night!"

"Night! Thanks for hearing me out!" I say before waving her off and finishing the walk to the car. I hop in and pull out of the driveway and drive home.

When I reach my bedroom and crash on my bed. My last thoughts drift to wondering if this the smartest or the dumbest thing I'm about to do in my life. 'Oh well,' I think. The damage is done, I can't go back now. Hopefully this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.

_My hands are at your throat,_

_And I think I hate you_

_But still we'll say 'remember when,'_

_Just like we always do_

**Emily's POV:**

_As years go by,_

_I race the clock with you_

_But if you died right now,_

_You know that I'd die to_

Locker Room

As I'm approaching the locker room, I hear a sound coming from the pool since the door to it is open. I drop my stuff on a nearby bench and follow the noise. I see a person who appears to be Sidney standing by the edge of the pool. To my surprise, I notice she's watching another person whose swimming laps.

Luckily the woman jumps out of the pool and Sidney hands her a towel. Suddenly, she turns around and looking at me, I gasp. 'Crap.' It's Paige. I quickly turn around and put my stuff in the locker. Did she see me? I glance over my shoulder and I see the two of them walking toward me. "Damn." I say under my breath.

With my back facing them, I hear Paige ask, "Em? Is that you?"

Aww, man how I missed her voice. Ever since we broke up, or rather since I broke up with her, I've been out of sorts. Confused and lonely. More importantly, I feel unprotected and unsafe. But, being in Paige's presence again sends shockwaves up my body and I shudder slightly. I feel loved.

"Yeah. It's me." I squeak out. 'Great.' I kick myself mentally. Way to go Emily.

"Emily. You're a little early. Paige was just showing me a bit of her technique. She's incredible." Sidney announces.

"Ehh, it was nothing. Just showing Sidney some of my moves. Hey Sid, why don't you go warm up. Emily will join you in a bit ok?" Paige shrugs off the compliment.

Man, what this girl does to me is mind-blowing. All that charm, warmness, and confidence is addicting.

"Ok. cool. Thanks." She bounces off and we can hear a small splash of her hitting the water.

"So, you're helping Sidney with her swimming?" I ask.

"Not really, since I'm team captain, coach gave me a key to the place. So, after school sometimes I sneak in and do some laps. Sidney just so happened to come in and started watching me with fascination. Must've forgotten to lock the door. It won't happen again. Anyway, I'll head out now and give you two your privacy." Her dismissive and defeated comment made my heart break all over again.

Sidney is right, Paige is incredible. I asked for space and friendship and here she is attempting to give it to me. Too bad I just realized being friends won't cut it for me.

As she's about to leave, I grab her arm.

"Paige. Wait. Please? I want to thank you." I say hoping to convince her to stick around a little longer.

She gives me that adorable, confused look I love so much. "Umm, thanks for what?"

"For being you. For warning me about school and Alison's return to it. You're the strongest person I know." I honestly reply.

She chuckles. "Haha. I've been getting that a lot lately."

Now it's my turn to be confused. What does that mean? Who else has she talked to? Who else would say that to her? Before I say or do anything, she comes over and whispers, "You're welcome. Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'm taking care of anything." Then she pulls away, kisses my cheek, grabs her stuff, and then leaves.

As I'm struck dumbfounded even more, she comes back, tosses me the keys, and says, "Have fun training with Sidney. She adores you. Oh, and don't forget to lock up after you're finished. Later" She gives me once last smile and wave before disappearing for good this time.

What the hell was that about? Hmm, at least Paige is talking to me and we're beginning to go back to the flirty, care-free banter part of our relationship. Of course, minus the hand holding, kissing, and other couple stuff. I miss that a lot. Any more thoughts of Paige are interrupted by an impatient student.

"Emly? Are you gonna join me?" Sidney yells from inside the pool with a slight whiny tone.

"In a minute, I need to grab a few things." I loudly respond.

"Ok, don't take too long though. Oh, and you can fantasize about Paige later. Let's go. Chop chop." She yells.

Wait….what? Sigh. I don't know what's going on anymore. I just know that I'm tired of lying for Alison. I'm tired of just going along and not speaking my mind more often like the other evening when Alison dropped by my house.

It's almost like I reverted back to my old self when Alison returned and became a constant in my life again. When for more than two years, Paige was my constant and she made me better person than Alison ever did throughout our whole friendship.

When I'm finished training Sidney, I'm going to head home and read Paige's letter she wrote me all those years ago. Yes, the real letter. The one I finally got from Ali. The one that showed how devoted she is toward me and how much she truly loves me. The one Paige has no clue I have in my possession. The same one that finally convinced me that Paige only betrayed me to protect me. Not any different than me doing the same with all the lies. Besides, I betrayed her, Ezra betrayed Aria big time, as did Toby and Caleb.

Why did I punish Paige for it? That's right, because I'm horrible around Ali or when she's brought up in the conversation. I can't believe I defended and chose Ali over Paige. Stupid. I'm such a hypocrite with all my misdirection anger.

But at least Paige seems to be willing to give me chance to make up for it. I'm glad I'm the one fighting for us instead of her. Although, I still believe she is, just not in the same direct way like the other times. It's really comforting I haven't lost her yet, but I have a bad feeling that the window of opportunity is closing on it though and I have to act fast.

Old Emily Fields is dead. New Emily Fields is back and ready to stay.

Bring it on. I'm ready.

_You remind me of the times,_

_When I knew who I was_

_But still the second hand will catch us,_

_Like it always does_

**Spencer's POV:**

Cafeteria

As I'm finding our typical lunch table in the cafeteria the school, I sit down and notice Paige is missing from her usual table. She always sits near us to keep a watchful eye. None of the other girls notice, but with our bond and rekindled friendship, I find myself longing for her presence. If she's here, then I know everything is ok. Everyone is ok. A little worried, I quickly check my phone and scan for any missed calls or messages from her. Nothing, nada, zilch. I wonder if she's alright.

I shoot her a message, 'Hey, where are you? Text or call me back asap.' As I'm finishing sending the text, the rest of the girls join me. Hanna, ever the observant one asks, "Who are you talking to Spence?"

I'm about to say Paige when I realize I'm under oath. I immediately say, "Toby. I was just checking in with him. See how he was doing." Which wasn't a total lie, nor was it the total truth. Hanna bought it and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm glad you two are good again. If only some of us were that lucky." Hanna comments.

Aria and Emily look at her with a scowl.

"What? Come on guys. It's true. Caleb is a no-show and isn't coming back. Ezra is, well Ezra. And Paige, well Emily ended that." She states matter of factly.

Emily's eyes sadden and she looks down and quietly eats her food. Aria has the same reaction. I can't help but get frustrated with her.

"Han? Discretion please? We don't need a recap of recent events, ok?" I sternly tell her.

"Fine. Whatever. So, does anyone know if Ali will be coming back to school anytime soon?" Hanna asks nonchalantly.

"No idea." I answer. Emily nods, but Aria whispers, "Me neither. Nor do I care that much either."

Emily snaps, "What's that supposed to mean Aria?"

"You know as well as I do Emily. Alison can make her own choices, I'm not going to join in on them anymore. If you're smart, you'll do the same." Aria angrily retorts before hastily grabbing her tray and heading toward the cafeteria.

Emily looks at me and then Hanna guiltily before also leaving as well.

'Damn.' I curse myself.

"What was that about?" Hanna asks me.

"I don't know." I answer. It's true.

Is it just me, or does it seem like we got along better when we thought Ali was dead?"

I nod. "Now that's something we can agree on." Suddenly, my phone vibrates. I open it up and see it's Paige. Whoo. I breathe a sigh of relief. 'Hey, I'm waiting for Mona to show up. I'll call you after school.' I reply, 'Ok, sounds good. Take care. Talk to you later.' A few moments later, 'Will do. Thanks Spence :)' Haha, Spence? I chuckle at that before smirking at my phone.

"What's so funny?" Hanna asks clueless about the interaction.

I smile at her. "Don't worry about it." I answer before tucking my phone back inside my pocket. "Now, let's eat, shall we?"

Hanna smiles in returns. "That we can agree on too."

**Paige's POV:**

Girl's Bathroom

Where the hell is she? I'm already missing lunch for this 'secret' meeting with Mona. Hopefully, it's details of her devious mind's new invention on how to torture Alison. Since meeting with Spencer, it's been pretty quiet and ordinary on the home front. I hear the door creak open. Finally. Jeez, about time.

"Paige?" She asks before entering.

"Yeah. It's me." I roll my eyes.

"Good. First off, I'm glad you changed your mind and decided to join us. Second, I need your help in my trap for Alison. I...I mean, we need to strike real fear in her. The kind of fear that's earth-shattering to someone like her." She starts to explain before I interrupt her.

"Ok. I'll bite. But, how about you lock the door first?" I sarcastically suggest.

"Ahh good idea." She rushes over locks the door and comes back facing me.

"So, fear ehh? What kind of fear? Like intimidation? Or physical?" I ask genuinely interested.

"No. I'm talking about the fear of exposure. Of exposing the awful person she is by revealing all of the lies. Starting with that recording she handed Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily."

Whoa! I'm dumbfounded. The plot thickens. It's a good idea, I'll give Mona credit.

"Recording of what? How do you know?" I answer, intrigued by this turn of events.

"You'll find out soon enough. And as far as my sources go, let's just say a little birdie of mine told me."

Little birdie? What does that mean? Wait...Mona was an 'A,' that means she must still be in contact with the rest of the remaining team.

"You mean Uber A?" I ask, not as stupid as I pretend to be sometimes.

"Maybe. Will you help me?" She asks.

"Yes. But how can I get one of the recordings?"

"Come on now Paige, you're smarter than you look. You already know the answer. Contact me when it's finished. Toodles." She blows me a kiss before unlocking the door and leaving me alone in the bathroom.

Oh brother. This isn't good. I better call Spencer and give her the head's up so we can figure out what to do.

"Spence?" I answer.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, there's trouble. Can we meet up before last period?" I ask.

"Ok sounds good. See you later." I hang up and quickly leave the bathroom and head to my next class. Dreading its end. 'Please God,' I pray. 'Don't let this end up badly.'

**Emily's POV:**

Hallway outside girl's bathroom

After I storm off from blowing up at Aria at lunch, I dispose of my tray before deciding to go to the bathroom for some quiet.

As I'm walking down the hallway, and turning toward the bathroom, I overhear faint voices from inside.

Curious, I approach silently and press my ear against the door and listen.

"You mean Uber A?" The mysterious girl asks. I'm shocked. The voices are muffled, so I can't identify their owners unfortunately.

Definitely involved now due to the subject matter, I continue listening.

"Maybe. Will you help me?" The other girl answers.

"Yes. But how can I get one of the recordings?" Girl one questions girl 2.

"Come on now Paige, you're smarter than you look. You already know the answer. Contact me when it's finished. Toodles."

Oh crap, she's coming. Run Emily, run. Luckily, she locked the door, so that gave me a few extra moments to get away. Before, she disappears, I notice her outfit and realize it's Mona.

Mona? And Paige? My Paige? How does she know about Alison's recordings? And what does Mona have on Paige to blackmail to do this for her? Unless Paige is doing this of her own free will? No...No way. It can't be, can it?

After she leaves, I briskly walk back to the bathroom realizing Paige didn't follow immediately behind her. I press my ear against the door again and listen once more.

"Spence?" Paige asks.

Spence? Spencer? As in Hastings? What the hell is going on today? Is it the end of the world? If so, I didn't get the memo.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, there's trouble. Can we meet up before last period?" Paige suggests.

No, forget the end of the world. It's more like alternate universe.

"Ok sounds good. See you later." Paige replies.

'Damn it Fields. Get out of there.' I sprint away from the bathroom and quietly blend in with the other students. Whoo, close one. Paige almost caught me.

Why are Paige and Mona working together to get back at Alison? After Paige told me otherwise. And how does Spencer fit into the puzzle? Something very wrong and I don't like it.

Unfortunately, I can't do much about it until after school gets out. At least I can follow Spencer since we have the same last class. That's my motivation, to get to the bottom of this weird conspiracy. I'm pissed off, and a pissed off Emily Fields is bad for all involved in her wrath.

**Spencer's POV:**

In front of the school

Where is she? From Paige's tone, it didn't sound very good. I wonder if she got caught. No, that can't be it because she wouldn't of called me right away if that were the case.

Yay! Here she comes. Thank God. However, she looks flustered and out of it.

"Paige? Paige? Hello? You ok? What happened?" I fire questions at her.

"Hey...yeah things….are good...for….now…" She says panting.

"Why were you running?" I ask, confused at her erratic behavior.

"I know Mona's plan, to get back at Alison. It's bad, real bad. Mona figured it out." Paige tells me.

"Wait, slow down Paige, slow down. What has Mona figured out? Is Melissa involved?"

"Probably, although I don't know for sure. Either she is one of Mona's informants besides Lucas and Uber A, or she's her little lap dog like me. Too bad, I'm not giving it to her. Well, not the real one anyway."

"Hold on. This isn't making sense Paige. Explain please?" I gently respond.

"Right, sorry." She apologizes before continuing, "Mona wants to expose Alison for the liar and awful person she is by getting every shred of proof of the lies she has told starting with those recordings that had Emily give you. Apparently, she's going to broadcast it everywhere. That's the worse kind of revenge against someone like Alison." Paige finishes.

Oh dear, this isn't good, not at all. Wait, what does Paige have to do with it? Unless, oh no! This is terrible, poor Paige. But it sounds like she has a way to trick Mona. That's something I can work with, a tangible idea or plan. I want to wipe that smug smirk off her face.

"And she wants you to take the recording from one of us any means necessary?" I ask, checking if I'm right or not.

"Yep. Exactly, and we were correct. Shana wasn't the end. Uber A is still out there, in the shadows this time. What I don't understand is why not finish the job when they had the chance?"

"Hmm, I don't know. But I agree, this sucks. You said you had an idea on how to trick Mona?" I question.

"Yes, not just trick, but distract as well...See, it's like this….I…." Before Paige can continue, she's confronted by a pissed off Emily.

"Em, what are you doing here?" I ask her confused with her current presence.

"Save it. I'll get to you in a minute." She yells at me. Then she turns to Paige, and slaps her hard across the face.

"What's the matter with you?! Why would you work with Mona? Is your hatred for Ali that much stronger than your love for me?" Emily shouts at Paige, fuming with anger.

"Will you keep your voice down Emily!" I whisper confidently, trying to calm her down.

"Stay out of it Spencer, this is between me and her. So, what is it? Huh? I'm waiting."

"It's ok, Spence. I got it under control. You don't have to defend me. Listen, I don't have to explain my actions to you. You gave up that right when you broke up with me. I make my own choices, as does Alison. She brought this on herself and I'm trying to make this the best for everybody, most importantly you. I love you, more than anything, and if this protects you then so be it. I would rather you hate me forever and be out of my life for the right reasons, then love me forever and be in my life for the wrong reasons. It's not healthy Emily, I'm tired of it all, and I'm ending it. Sooner rather than later. Goodbye." Paige announces before racing off toward the parking lot.

"Paige! Paige! Wait up!" I yell, beginning to chase after her when I look down and notice she dropped her phone. She already gone, so I pick it up and notice a new message. I decide to read it.

'You shouldn't of done that Paige. You're in trouble now. Too bad. You had great potential. But you're too loving and forgiving for your own good. Watch your back. I'm coming for you-AML.'

"Shit!" I shout at the sky. Now Paige is in danger, and it's all Emily's fault. Now, I'm pissed off and head back to where we left Emily. She's sitting on the steps, crying. Sigh...poor girl, she doesn't understand. She shouldn't of jumped to conclusions either. Now, both Paige and Alison's lives are in jeopardy.

"Spencer?" Emily asks looking up at me.

"What, Emily?" I answer, extremely irritated and impatient. I have to tell her everything as quickly as possible, so I can find a solution to track down Paige before its too late. I hope she doesn't make a rash decision. I need to get to Alison too.

"What did Paige mean?"

"Listen to me. I don't have much time right now. Yes, Paige, is working with Mona. Call her a member of her 'hate' army against Alison. However, you didn't give her the chance to tell you the other part of it." I start.

"Which is?" Emily questions.

"She was feeding me information about Mona and her plans. The only reason why she came to me was because Melissa is involved as well. That's why she showed back up to Rosewood right after Alison came back. And now, because you made a spectacle of it, not only does Mona and Lucas know Paige is a rat, so does Uber A. She now has the second biggest target on her back besides Alison." I continue.

Emily stares at me in disbelief, shame, and guilt before breaking down again in tears.

"Don't expect comfort from me. You screwed up, and you still have a small chance to fix it and save the two women you love more than anything. But, you have to pull yourself together and help me, ok?" I sternly suggest to her before getting up and walking away.

A few moments later, Emily mutters, "Where are you going?"

"To save our friends. We need some back-up. If you want to join me, then let's go and I'll tell you the rest of the story." I reply before turning around and tossing Paige's phone at her.

I watch Emily scan the phone and she quickly nods and she follows me to the car.

**Emily's POV:**

Front of the school

After I finish reading the text from Paige's phone, I instantly feel extremely dirty.

Oh God! What have I done? Without a second thought, I nod in Spencer's direction and quickly follow her to her car.

Along the way I'm lost in thought on my behavior minutes ago. It's like I was just watching a movie. That I was like Scrooge, just observing the scene take place, without being involved in it. But, nope, that wasn't the case. Nor was it a horrible dream either.

Poor Paige. Why can't I ever trust her? Or give her the benefit of the doubt? She deserves so much more than me. There's only so much abuse that a person can take, no matter how much they love you.

Damn, I just realized with Paige, I treat her the same way Alison does me. I'm the Alison in our relationship, and she's the Emily.

I'm such a freaking idiot! Why did it take me this long to figure it out? Just like with the police note, I flipped out, and left her. Only this time, she left me. For the same reason. To save Alison. To prove to me her intentions are pure.

Oh Paige. I'm so sorry, you always have to prove yourself to me. They are right, you are very loving and forgiving. You don't have to prove anything to me, you never did. I'm so sorry I made you feel otherwise.

And now, as I'm walking behind Spencer, I fear I may of lost her forever this time. Because she's lost and alone, and Spencer is right. It is my fault, all of this. Not only is the love of my life at risk, so is Ali.

I swear, if we make it through this, I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to Paige, if she'll still have me when this is over.

'Please, keep her safe.' I pray. That's all I can do at this point until we re-group with Hanna, Aria, and hopefully Alison and save my girl.

Suddenly, my phone beeps. I stare at the message.

'Nice job Emily. Didn't your mom ever teach you eavesdropping is wrong? I guess not. Too bad. I now have you two treasures. Can you follow clues? We'll see. You may save both, one, or neither of them. Tick-tock. Time is running out. P.S-The first clue can be found where the dead lie, and where secrets are buried. See you soon-AML.

I drop to the ground and begin balling all of over again.

Spencer notices my absence and turns around. She sees me collapsed on the grass with my phone nearby.

"Em? Emily?" She asks me.

I don't answer. I can't, I don't have the words. I'm speechless. I'm too choked up. I just point at my phone.

Watching Spencer as she takes the hint, she picks it up, reads the message and drops the phone before exclaiming, "God dammit!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

P.S-Song is "Until the Day I Die" and belongs to Story of the Year. Please be gentle! I know cliffhangers suck! I'm in an angsty mood. But it was the most logical conclusion. Stay tuned for part 2. It will be super sad, and will not have a happy ending. FYI, this is not how I want it to turn out. I want everyone to have a happy ending even stupid Alison (character, not actress).


	2. Part 2

Note-Here's part 2. I hope you enjoy and thanks for all of the reviews, reads, follows, favorites, and overall support for this story and my others. I truly appreciate it. Song is "Battlefield" and belongs to Jordin Sparks. As I said previously, this is not how I want it to turn out. I want everyone to have a happy ending even stupid Alison (character, not actress).

* * *

Part 2

"_I never met to start a war,_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for,_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_

_Why we gotta fall for it now?"_

**Paige's POV:**

_Don't try to explain,_

_I know what's happening here,_

_One minute it's love,_

_And suddenly it's like a battlefield_

Alison's house

I don't know what's going on, but if that text means anything, then I've been discovered. Damn. Emily, why did you have to do that? Why can't you trust me for one in your life? Well, in a few hours, it won't matter anymore. I meant what I told her about ending it.

I hope I got here in time to save Alison before she got kidnapped again, or worse.

Alright Paige. Let's do go through tasks for the rest of the day. First, check on Alison and tell her to meet up with the other girls. Fat chance she'll listen to me, but it's worth a shot nonetheless. Second, hope Emily will get the letter I wrote her and delivered to her house. Third, notify the cops of the situation. Fourth, become Batman and thwart the bad guy's plan. Fifth, well, I guess try not to die. I know the last one sounds morbid, but I'm dead serious. With all the shit going on these days in Rosewood, it's only a matter of time before another body turns up. I hope its not my own. But, it's a risk I'm willing to take in order to protect them all and truly finish this stupid thing Alison started. I'm tired of waiting and playing games. This has gone on for far too long, and everyone needs peace.

Ok, here goes nothing. I take the keys out of the ignition, get out of the car, and approach the house. Oh boy, this is scarier than I thought. Never in a million years did I ever predict being in this position. No turning back now.

I get to the door and ring the doorbell. An older, middle-aged man opens the door. Mr. Di, I assume.

"May I help you?" He asks.

"Ahh...yes, I went to school with Alison before the…yeah, anyway...is she in right now sir?" I stutter.

"Actually no she's out the moment. Can I leave a message?" He questions.

She's not here? Crap! I'm too late then. These people like to torment as much as Ali does, so I'm sure they left a note or something.

"Umm...no thanks sir. I'll try again another time. Did she by chance leave a note or something? It's important I talk to her asap." I suggest.

He looks at me, equally parts confused and worried. But, he goes back in the house, and returns a few minutes later with a sticky note.

"Here. This is what she left. I hope it helps." He tells me as he hands me the message.

I take it from him and quickly scan it.

'Dad, I have something to take care of, won't be home until late tonight. Don't wait up. Love, Ali.'

Well that's not good. She either received something from Uber A or Mona and went to confront them, or the worse scenario of she got kidnapped and the kidnapper left the message as a distraction.

"Thanks again sir for giving me this, I did help. Oh, may I also ask if she by chance take her phone with her?" I probe him for as much information as I can gather.

"I don't know, let me check." He rushes back inside again, and returns with the item in question.

My eyes widen. If Alison went of her own free will, she would've taken her phone unless she was in too much of a fit to remember to grab it.

"May I see the phone please?" I ask him politely.

"I guess. What is this about?" He hands me her phone.

"I can't say for sure. But it's not looking good. I believe someone has taken your daughter again after she went to confront them, although this time I suspect something much more sinister than the first time." I gently tell him.

"Excuse me? But who are you? What's going on? Where's my daughter?" He asks fuming with frustration.

"I'm Paige, it's hard to explain, but please trust me. I got to go. Thanks for the assistance sir. I really appreciate it. Here's Alison's phone back. Also, please call the cops and have them GPS locate this vehicle." I tell him as I hand him my plate numbers.

"Is Ali ok?" He sounds so heartbroken. I can't help but give him a short hug.

"I believe so sir. The kidnappers need an audience before doing anything harmful, and I think I know where they took her. Oh, and I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I'll bring your little girl back. I promise. Goodbye." I assure him.

I wave at him. He just looks at me in disbelief before closing the door behind me.

As I'm approaching my car, the text message is flashing before my eyes.

'Stupid Alison. Now you've done it. Your time is up. You're getting buried deeper than any grave. Payback is now, and karma is a bitch. Catch me if you can. I'll be waiting at the place where water, air, earth, and fire combine. Where your torments began-AML.'

When I get in my car, I relay the facts in my head. Ok, so Alison is chilling in her house when she receives the text. In typical Ali fashion, she acts, and leaves the sticky note for her dad. Then she heads to the school without her phone, and confronts Uber A, Mona, and Lucas who then proceed to capture her and leave her as lure for a trap.

The only thing I don't know is the exact location within the school. Air and earth refer to the grounds of the school, fire refers to either the chemistry lab or the cafeteria, and water obviously refers to the pool. But the chem lab isn't near the pool, and there's no way, they would attempt something outside. 'Where your torments began.' Hmm...the hallway maybe?

Oh well, I don't have time to dwell on it now. I'll scour every inch of that school until I find her. I have to find her. Now, not later. I turn on the engine and drive toward my destination.

School

When I reach the school, I park in the lot and get out. As I'm walking, I feel as though someone is watching me. I turn around, and find no one. Not a soul. Hmm, get it together Paige. Quit making up ghosts that aren't real.

I pull on the doors and realize they are locked. Of course. Wait, my keys. I have an extra set I use to get in for extra swim practice. Dang, that's right. I gave those keys to Emily the other day. Stupid Paige.

Ooh I know, I'll just try and climb the fence or dig a hole under it and get in that way.

I rush around to the side of the school where the fence is and I attempt to hop over it. Without much difficulty, I'm successful and head inside to confront my past tormentor and my current intimidator to protect the woman I love.

I sneak around, peeking in classroom windows, making my way down the hallways. This is pretty exciting, all this spy stuff. I feel like James Bond. Too bad, it won't last. Bummer, a girl could get use to saving the damsel in distress and stopping the evil. Oh well, I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts.

Suddenly, I hear what sounds like whispering and struggle coming from the cafeteria. Ahh of course! The cafeteria is near the pool. And it would make sense Ali would bully people here during lunch where she can show her control and humiliate her poor victim.

Hang on Alison, I'm coming. I start sprinting in the direction of the noise and open the doors. My mouth drops. I see Alison tied and bound to a chair in the center. To the left and right of her is both Mona and Lucas, in the same situation as Alison. And in front of them is someone in a black hood with a video camera. They three of them look at me which gets the hooded figure's attention. The shadow turns and looks at me with an evil smirk.

The last thing I see before blacking out is the fear in Mona, Lucas, and even Alison's eyes.

_I'm not here without a shield,_

_Can't go back now_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing,_

_These times when we fall so fast to fall again_

**Spencer's POV:**

Alison's House

Emily and I pull up to the house. We have to hurry. I decide that I'm going to call Hanna and Aria and have them follow the clues while the two of us investigate Alison and her whereabouts. Unfortunately, since Paige went awol without her phone, we can do much to help her right now. But, odds are if we track down Ali, we find Paige. That's all I care about right now.

I glance over to Emily. I can't read her expression right now. It's stoic mixed with a blank stare. Man, I wish Paige were here. She can read Emily like a book. But, I need her to focus and get her head back in the game.

"Emily?" I gently ask.

She turns her head and answers, "Yes?"

"We're here at Ali's house. You ready?" I question.

Without hesitation, she replies. "Yes, let's do this."

"Ok." I nod. We get out of the car and approach the front door. Emily proceeds to ring the doorbell.

Immediately, the door opens to reveal a shaken Mr. Di.

"Emily? Spencer? I'm sorry I thought you were the cops or Ali. What are you girls doing here?" He asks us.

Emily speaks up. "Wait….Ali isn't here?!"

"Yes, a nice young girl stopped by earlier looking for her too. She was really sweet and asked for the note Ali left me and her phone."

A nice, young girl? It can't be, can it?

"Excuse me sir, did this girl have a name?" I ask him softly.

"Yes, she did. Paige. She also told me to call the cops and have them track her car's GPS. She said she knew who took Ali and why and that she would try and get her back for me." He admits.

Good job Paige. She's much smarter than I realized. I mean I knew she much smarter than people perceived her to be, but this is mind-blowing. I won't ever underestimate Paige again. If there is an 'again.' Stop Spencer, stop the bad thoughts. Paige and Alison will both be fine. But, you have to have faith that Paige knows what she's doing.

Hang on guys, we're on our way. I tune back into the conversation between Emily and Ali's dad.

"Emily? Get all the information you can here, I'm going to be in the car, making a couple phone calls. Thanks Mr. Di. We'll get her back." I smile and wave goodbye.

When I get to my car, I instantly hit speed dial #3. It's Hanna's number. She picks up on the first ring.

"Hey Han, it's me. Yes listen, how are you and Aria coming on the clues?" I urgently ask.

"Pretty good so far. We're on our way to the next location." She answers.

"That's great. Let me know when you reach the end of the bread trail." I tell her.

Then she asks me on our search is progressing. "How are you guys doing?"

"It's fine. Emily is getting some useful information from Mr. Di, I'll explain everything later. I got to go. Bye. Be safe."

Before she can say anything else, I hang up and call the cops as well.

"Hi, yes. I'm Spencer Hastings and I was wondering if the police had located the car Mr. DiLaurentis called you about earlier?"

"Ok. Thanks for the information." Hmm…weird, the lady said Paige's car was at school for a while, and is now missing. Someone must've of disconnected the tracker.

I see Emily heading toward me. She looks determined and fierce.

"What did you find out?" I probe her.

"Mr. Di showed me the last text message Alison received. Apparently, Paige figured it out and was headed there. But, I don't know what it means. Did you get in contact with Hanna and Aria?" She asks.

"Let me see the phone." I command. Emily complies with my requests, and hands me Ali's phone. Of course! It makes sense. How Paige figured this out without my extra knowledge of her last vehicle whereabouts is beyond me.

"Yes, they are following the clues to the tee and promised to keep me updated. I also know where Paige went." I tell her.

"What? You do? How?" She's firing all these questions at me.

"I'll explain in the car. Let's go. Time's a wastin'." She nods and we hop in my car.

Along the way to the school, I explain the connection between Paige's car and Alison's text message. Emily nods in understanding and it's pretty silent the rest of the trip.

When we reach our destination, my phone starts buzzing. It's a call from Aria.

"Aria? What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"Spence? Yeah, we made it to the final location, and we saw Paige's car parked there and went to investigate. A shrouded figure in black surprised us and started attacking us. We were able to escape, but then Hanna went after them. I'm chasing after Hanna as we speak." She explains.

"Where are you guys at?" I question.

"The Brew. And it looks like they're heading in the direction of the school." She replies.

The school? Oh I see…this was just a distraction from the real threat. I bet they wanted us to find Paige's car even with the GPS turned off. Then they wanted Hanna and Aria to follow them back here. Get the whole group together for once last meeting.

"Ok Aria. We're at the school too. But, be careful, it's a trap. They are luring you here. Emily and I are going to go on ahead. Join us when you two get here." I tell her.

"Alright. See you soon." She answers before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked concerned.

"Trouble. Aria and Hanna were attacked." I tell her.

Emily is shocked and worried. "Oh my god. Are they ok?"

"Yes. But they are following the attacker here. I don't know how far behind they are though, I told Aria we would go on in and check it out. Hopefully they can get here in time." I explain.

Emily looks unsure, but after a few moments she agrees. "Alright. I hope we're not too late. Spencer, I have bad feeling about all of this." She admits.

I give her a quick hug and re-assure her. "I do too, but we have each other and whatever happens we'll get through it together like we always do."

She nods and we exit the car. I head in the direction of the fence since odds are the doors are probably lock, and the last thing we need is to be caught breaking and entering. I mean and Paige and I are basically the same size, so if she could do it, why couldn't I? Emily, apparently, has other plans and proceeds toward the front doors.

"Em? Why are you going this way? We have to hop the fence to get inside." I call to her.

She stops and answers, "No we don't. I have keys." She jingles the keys. I don't argue and race to catch up with her.

"Where did you get those from?" I ask curious about the item in question.

"Paige. She gave them to me the other day when I was training Sidney in the pool." She answers, her voice almost failing her.

Hmm, I wonder if that was also part of Paige's plan? I wonder if she figured all this out long ago, and had this as a back-up plan. Clever chick. She's like my twin. Anyway, I nod, and continue following Emily as she unlocks the doors.

"Where are they?" She whispers.

"I don't know. But's it's eerily quiet in here. It's freaking me out a little bit." I softly answer.

"Yeah, I agree. Maybe we should split up and cover more ground that way? Then signal the other once they find something?" She asks.

Hell no, this is already too close to a horror movie, we're not going down the typical 'let's split up' cliche.

"No way. We stick together and search together. It's safer this way." I reason.

"Ok." She agrees.

I start walking again down the hallway, peering in all the classroom windows. Emily does the same thing on the other side.

As we're making our way toward the cafeteria, I faintly hear voices coming from that direction. Since I'm closer, it doesn't surprise me Emily doesn't hear it too.

I silently walk across and whisper, "There's voices coming from the cafeteria. Let's check it out." I suggest.

She nods and follows my lead. Oh crap! I nearly forgot. The weapons. I turn around and stop Emily in her tracks.

Emily looks confused. "Spence, what's up?" She asks.

"Nothing. Here, this is for you." I reach into my bag and hand her a can of pepper spray.

"Uhh thanks?" She says.

"For insurance purposes of course." I joke. Emily obviously doesn't find it funny. Tough crowd. Nonetheless, I grab her hand and drag her toward the doors of the cafeteria.

"What about you?"

"Trust me. I've got in under control." I smile at her. Emily nods and we continue. When we reach the doors, I push them open and gasp.

Unbelievable. There's Alison, Mona, and Lucas tied up. But where's Paige? There's also a fourth chair set-up, but the occupant must've escaped. At a girl.

"Freeze. Drop the weapons and put your hands on your head. No sudden movements." Well shit, this sucks. How could I let this happen? I drop my knife and Emily follows suit.

We're both frozen in fear and awe. Although, the voice sounds familiar to me. Before I can decipher it, we're led across the way opposite the three captives. With our backs still turn, I hear a smack and see Emily collapse.

With rising anger, I scream at the top of my lungs, "NOOOOOOO!" before attempting to fight our assailant with no success. They quickly overpower me and I fall down and smack my head hard against the ground. My vision blurs as the shrouded black-hooded figure is standing above me. That's the last thing I see before passing out.

**Emily's POV:**

_Can't swallow our pride,_

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag_

_If we can't surrender,_

_Then we're gonna lose what we had_

Cafeteria

Ow! Boy does my head hurt. As I slowly gain consciousness, I open my eyes and take a glance around. The scene is similar to how Spencer and I found it awhile ago. The only difference is Paige is still missing, and Spencer is on the ground nearby passed out. The person in the hood is looming over her.

I have to do something. This is my fault. It's my fault Spencer and the rest of them are in this situation.

"Hey, you creep. Leave her alone." I muster up as much courage and strength I can and confront our tormentor.

"Oh don't worry, you're pretty little head about Spencer, we would never harm her." The person answers.

Wait...what? Who is mysterious shape?

"You, however, I have no problem with hurting." The other voice says behind me before they cock their gun.

"Settle down. Once Spencer wakes up, and Aria and Hanna get here we can proceed with the final step. Get over here and finish setting up the cameras. Our victims have to be fully ready for their debut. Besides, I don't think little Emily is stupid enough to try anything, right 'Em? Did you take care of Paige?'" The menacing figure orders and questions.

Voice two laughs and says, "Yes. The little brat is taken care of, and I'll get on the cameras right away."

Paige? No! Oh God, no. Don't make it be true. Tears start cascading down my face as I'm stuck in spot, fearing for my life and mourning for the girl who stole my heart. The girl I never got to apologize to, the girl who I promised to protect, and failed. And now she's gone, and I won't get her back. It's like Maya all over again.

Alison. I swear, if we get out of this mess, I'm staying away from her. She's toxic, always has been. Too bad I didn't realized how much so until this event. It's funny, this event, more than any other close calls has broke me to my core. It has shattered me to pieces, and there's no repair. And the reason is because my rock, my constant, is gone. Forever.

I fall to my knees and cry even harder. I'm so sorry Paige. I'm so sorry I let you down. But, I won't forget you. You'll always be in my heart. And I promise I will get revenge for your death. They won't get away this time. Even I have to sacrifice my life, at least we'll be together again.

"Oh get up, you pathetic weakling. Paige was more a fighter than you ever pretended to be even with her inner storm raging inside. She was confident, beautiful, tough, talented, and charming. All things you used to be before Alison. Look at her. The woman who has single-handedly ruined your life multiple time. The woman who indirectly has caused the death of the love of your life." The voice begins egging me on. Well, two can play at that game.

"Shut up you monster! You know nothing about Paige! About who she was or about how she'll be remembered. Alison may be a manipulative, lying, controlling, bitch, but she's a much better person than you'll ever hope to achieve." I shout in response.

"Ouch. That hurts Emily. Truly. Actually, I knew Paige more than you ever did since you broke up with her those few months ago. I kept an eye on her, stalked her if you want to get technical. Of course, not without help." The person smirks.

I'm disgusted. Who are these two? And why take Mona and Lucas as well? Well, while I'm at it, I may try to keep distracted them until the cavalry comes. 'Hurry up.' I beg.

"So, what's your plan, who are you? And how does it involve us?" I ask.

"Whoa! Not so fast, let's wait for our sleeping beauty to wake up first. All will be revealed once our other two guests arrive."

Spencer is still out like a light, but I hear Hanna and Aria calling our names. They can't can't be far behind. They have to be close if they are within ear shot.

"Speak of the devil. We have company, go get them." The menacing voice commands to his partner.

"With pleasure. Once we have them, everything will be ready to go." Voice two replies.

"Excellent. I'm very proud of you, my dear." Voice one tells to voice two.

I'm half convinced to warn the girls, but I decide against my worse judgment, and remain silent. It'll only make things for the rest of us.

After voice two leaves, I notice behind me, using my peripheral vision, a person approaching to where Alison, Mona, and Lucas are tied to the chairs. The person begins untying the restraint and releasing the captives. They nod to me as if saying keep going with the conversation.

Who is that? The person, whoever they are, are limping severely, and appear to be struggling walking. Wait...could it be? No way! Paige? Oh my God! She's alive, she survived. Barely, but that's more than enough motivation for me to end this as soon as possible. Paige and the rest of us don't have much time left.

I hear fighting and screaming outside the cafeteria which must mean the girls are giving voice two a run for their money. Good, buys us time. Once Spencer wakes up, we can rush them. After all, it's two against one.

"Dammit. What now?" Voice one announces. I notice Spencer is stirring, which is great for us and sucks for them.

'Come on Spence, wake up, please.' I pray.

"There, there Spencer. Get up, you're fine." Interesting, voice one actually helps Spencer to her feet.

"Where am I?" Spencer asks.

Oh no, she must've suffered a concussion from the blow.

"Spence, we've been captured. Our plan failed." I tell her.

"Emily?" She looks over to me and breathes a sigh of relief. I smile in return and see that Paige has freed everyone, but disappeared again. I hope she didn't collapse and is dying someplace nearby. I'll never forgive myself, and I feel so helpless right now.

"Now, we begin the fun. Once my partner returns." Voice one says.

"How about we cut the crap, and you tell us who you two are right now?" I ask, very annoyed and angry.

Spencer shoots me this shocked, but supportive smirk. Before we can continue, I see Aria and Hanna stumbling through the doors with voice two behind with a gun pointed at them. Although voice two now has their hood and mask off, and I recognize the person. I'm not surprised, and from Spencer's expression, she's more confused than surprised. A 'what the hell' moment.

"Melissa? But why?" Spencer squeaks out.

"Oh come on now sis, you know full well this was bound to happen. I bet you didn't expect who my partner is though, I was shocked at first as well." Melissa confesses.

"What does she mean?" Spencer asks. I just remain silent and watch this play out, Aria and Hanna follow suit. All three of us just watch the scene unfold while we each try to think of a way out of this mess.

"She means that it's me Spencer." The mysterious voice one takes their hood and mask off. Impossible! But how? And why? How does he know?

"Dad?!" Spencer exclaims.

_Both hands tied behind my back,_

_With nothing_

_These times when we fall so fast,_

_To fall again_

**Paige's POV:**

After I get Alison, Mona, and Lucas to safety, I tell them to call the cops and then to get back here quickly to provide assistance to me. I mean, after all, now the playing field has pretty much been evened out. It's eight on two. The odds, even with my awful injuries, are still in our favor.

I start coughing. I look down and see blood. 'Crap.' This isn't good. Damn, this hurts. The bitch got me good. I knocked the gun out of her hand, but she pulled out a knife and stabbed me between the ribs before nearly beating me to death. I know she pierced something, judging by the blood and the coughing, it's more than likely my lung.

I limp back to the other set of doors of the side of the cafeteria after patching up my leg wound and shoulder wound. The fatal one was tougher, but the bleeding has stopped for now. I probably have thirty minutes tops. I collapse against the doors and take a ragged, short breath.

I slowly pull myself up, grasping my side, and ignoring the wincing pain, I open up the doors, and quietly sneak closer to the situation.

I crouch down a few feet behind the mysterious man. Yes, I know it's a man. I can tell by the posture and walk.

I wait in the shadows preparing for my strike and listen to the present conversation. I notice Spencer glancing at my presence with her peripherals and she gives me a slight nod.

"She means that it's me Spencer." Me? Whose me?

A few moments later, I get my answer.

"Dad?!" Spencer exclaims. Poor chick. It's bad enough your sister is an 'A,' let alone your own father too. He must of been 'Uber A' all along. He probably killed Alison's mom and caused most of the trouble between all of us the last few years.

"But why?" Spencer asks. The way she addresses it sounds more like she isn't shocked at all at the revelation, but more like curious.

"To protect you of course. Don't you see? I, did, all of this to protect you from Alison's whore of a mom, to Alison herself and everyone in between. Your sister, just wanted to get revenge at Alison. Well, both of my girls will now get their chance at it." Mr. Hastings states matter-of-factly.

Like hell. If I have anything to say about it, I'll wipe that smug grin off his monstrous face. I'm about to strike, when Spencer warns me against it. Fine, two more minutes. But I'm dying here, I can't wait much longer.

"So what? You blackmail and use Mona as a distraction to get to Alison? It was a diversion then I take it. Was the exposure plot even Mona's idea?"

"Yes and yes. Mona is very clever, she always knew who I was from the beginning. Call me the puppet master. However, at the last minute, Mona grew a pair and stood up to me. She said she doesn't want to physically hurt Alison anymore, just wants her to get caught. So, Melissa here tried to persuade her otherwise that all we plan to do is force Alison to confess to all the lies with proof too of course. Her lackey Lucas overheard, so I figured I had to take care of them personally so we took them. In fact, besides Mona, the flip-floppy bitch, the only other person to provide resistance was Emily's ex-girlfriend, Paige. As I told Emily earlier, she let a great one go, and now it's too late." He explains.

Not quite, you dick. But I can tell he's not quite finished yet, so I bid my few remaining moments. I look over to Aria and Hanna and I can see hurt and concern in their eyes at this piece of information. Hanna looks ready to explode and Aria has her game face on. Those are some strong girls. Emily is lucky to have the three of them in her life, hell I'll even throw in Alison despite all her flaws.

He continues, "She was quite the scrappy, stubborn underdog who fought bravely. I should never of underestimated her. But no matter, onto the main feature. Ladies, I present to you for one night, the one, the only Alison DiLaurentis." He turns and points to Alison's chair.

Haha. Jokes on you dumbass. And Melissa, make sure the job is finished before you run away. With their faces shifted toward the emptiness and jump forward and tackle him to the ground and start punching him.

While I'm doing that, I briefly see Hanna elbow Melissa hard in the jaw and she drops the gun. Aria reaches over and kicks it away. Melissa though, has other ideas, and knocks Hanna down against the wall. Then she goes after Aria and starts strangling her.

"Spencer! Emily! I got this! Help Aria and Hanna!" I yell at them.

They are startled by my request and start making their way over to the other side of the cafeteria.

When all of a sudden, I hear a bang. I look over and see Alison standing over Melissa.

"Drop the knife Melissa. It's over! Let go of Aria or else!" She screams at the top of her lungs.

The moment distraction of the gunshot allows Mr. Hastings to regain the upper hand and he headbutts me. We wrestle for a few moments before I feel a sharp sensation in my chest. 'Damn, the bastard stabbed me.' Then I suddenly see Spencer and Lucas pulling him off me. He drops the knife and Mona picks it up and hold it threateningly against his throat. Spencer and Lucas continue to restrain him.

"Don't touch her again! Do you hear me?!" Hmm, I guess deep down Mona does care about me. Boy, I've never been more happy to see them in my life.

I look up at my friends, my saviors, before lying back down and closing my eyes. All the adrenaline is leaving my body and now I'm reeling from all the trauma.

"Paige?!" Spencer calls out to me. It's like a whisper, and as I'm drifting away, I hear the voice of an angel.

"Paige! No!" It's Emily. Emily's voice. It must be her, but due to my blurry vision, I can't see her, but I can hear her as she cries and holds me.

"Em? Is that you?" I cough.

"Yes, it's me. I'm so sorry baby. But you're going to be ok. Do you hear me?" She commands me while cradling me in her lap. She starts stroking my hair. I reach up and grab her hand like it's a lifeline and without it, I may drown. Once I know she's real, and not a hallucination, I relax and focus on her. She's all that matters.

"Baby ehh? A girl could get used to that." I joke with my raspy voice.

"I'll call you whatever you want, just don't leave me please. I need you so much." She pleads.

"About damn time. Too bad, it's too late for me Emily. We both know and understand fact."

"What? No, I mean, you're strong, these are just flesh wounds. The cops and paramedics are almost here. You'll be fine and recover." She tries convince me.

I chuckle. "We both know you're a terrible liar. But, I'm glad you're safe and here and ok. I'm glad we got to be together and I don't regret one moment of it. I never will. Goodbye Emily. I love you, I always will." I confess in a whisper before the lights start to fade and head into the abyss.

I did it. I'm a hero. No, I'm Batman and I couldn't think of a better way to go out. With more love than I ever thought possible. We'll be together again Emily, just don't forget me. I'll be waiting for you. Hey, at least I kick ass set of wings. I mean that's what guardian angels get right? I mean, who will protect these silly women without me?

This isn't the end, it's only the beginning of something new. The beginning of peace and the end of heartbreak and pain. And I wouldn't trade it for the world.

The End

* * *

P.S-There you go folks. Thanks for sticking around for this concluding part. If this climactic ending didn't bring out all the feels. The epilogue will. Stay tuned! Thanks again for reading! :)


	3. Epilogue

Note: Finale. The ending was a little ambiguous, and folks keep wanting to know if Paige died, or didn't die. So, I've decided to end the suspense. Emily's POV only with flashback and minor dialogue. This is more like a re-cap and summary of events . No song this time since it would mess with the fic title. And I love my titles. Doesn't follow canon. Anyway, this is after part 2. Enjoy and please give me some feedback! Thanks!

* * *

Part 3

**Paige's House**

As I'm lying down with my head against Paige's chest for our evening cuddling time while watching a movie, I can't help but reminisce. Her heartbeat is so powerful and it makes me think back to when it stopped for moment.

Wow, I can't believe it. Three weeks since my life was changed forever. Three weeks since I nearly lost Paige forever. And I did, for five minutes. Paige was dead for five minutes before the paramedics arrived and brought her back. I thought losing Maya was the worst thing, no losing Paige was even worse. It was the longest five minutes of my life up to that point. I remember the event like it was yesterday.

"_Goodbye Emily. I love you, I always will." I hear Paige whisper to me before she takes her last breath in my arms._

"_Paige?! Paige! No!" I grab and pull her closer to me. I cradle her, and rock back and forth, with tears pouring down my flushed cheeks like waterfalls. I choke back a sob, and brush a piece of hair from her pale face and just stare at her. Despite the bruises and cuts, I think she's the greatest thing I've ever seen in my life. My beautiful, mesmerizing Paige. The one who would literally go to the ends of the Earth for me, paid the ultimate sacrifice tonight for my mistake. _

_I hear commotion in the background, reinforcements must've got here. Too bad it's too late. I was too late, and it cost me my soulmate. Someone is calling my name. Spencer? Alison? Aria? Hanna? I don't know who it is, nor do I care. The only thing I care about is the woman in my arms. The woman whose last moments were spent forgiving and loving me despite everything that had happened. Someone grabs me from me behind, and tries to make me leave._

"_NO! STAY AWAY FROM US! DON'T TOUCH HER!" I scream at the paramedics. They won't take her from me. If they do, then I'll know this isn't a horrible nightmare, but reality. And I can't do it. I can't handle the sorrow and regret of losing her. I'm an idiot for breaking up and letting her go. Suddenly I feel a gentle hand caressing my shoulder._

"_Em, there is a chance they can save her. But, you have to let go and let them help Paige, ok?" Spencer tells me, the sadness evident in her quiet voice. I can tell she's just as shaken about the whole situation, but she still has hope. Just like Paige. _

"_Ok." I utter before releasing my hold on her. I allow Spencer to help me up and she guides me to where everyone else is gathered nearby. I glance at the police arresting and escorting Melissa and out of the building. I hope they rot in prison for what they've done to us especially Paige and Spencer. _

_Then, my gaze shifts to the rest of the group. They all look disheveled and exhausted. To put it simply, they look like they've been through the ringer. And they have, some more than others. Hmm, I wonder what I look like? Probably like hell. Anyway, no one is making eye contact. We're all just reeling from shock. We're a mess. _

_Finally, after a few moments, I turn my attention to the girl lying on the ground. She looks so young, small, and broken. Far from the brave, strong, feisty, charming, funny, protective, caring person I love so much. It's heartbreaking, and I'm praying the paramedics can save her. The whole ordeal of emotional and physical trauma has finally taken its toll on me. The roller coaster ride is over. All the adrenaline is rushing out of my veins, and now I've been rendered temporarily mute and numb. I'm in a catatonic state, not even blinking. Just waiting. Waiting for Paige to come back to me. Nothing else matters to me at this point. Call me selfish or even a bitch, but it's the truth. I feel like a trapped, feral, and angry animal frightened for its mate._

_I look down at my clothes and see the splattered blood. I also lift trembling hands and see them covered in blood too. It's still slightly warm and sticky. Paige's blood. She lost so much of it. I'm surprised we had a chance at a conversation. But, she's a tough fighter, and not a coward like me. She's honest, up front, optimistic, and trusting. I always seem to let her slip through my fingers for my own fearful insecurities. I always turn her away when she offers her help, I blow her off and lie to her as well. I'm a stupid idiot. Paige, she was always there for me, even respected my wishes to stay friends._

_I promise, if Paige survives this, I'm going to start doing things differently with her. I won't shut her out anymore. She's my comfort and my stability. She's my everything and I'm going to prove it to her. Whatever it takes, without her in my life, I'm nothing. A black hole in my heart that can't be filled without my hope. I'll just a soulless shell of a human being because I firmly believe she is my other half. We're the epitome of yin and yang. We're complete opposites and as Paige once told me a long time ago, "Hey unpredictable can be a good thing, look at us." Then she gave me that trademark grin I have only seen when she talks to me. After this, mending our relationship should be a cakewalk once she wakes up. 'Please, I don't leave me. You're strong and a fighter. Please come back to me. For us.' I silently pray._

_Oh God?! What if they can't bring her back? My world crashed at that horrible thought and I collapse to the ground with fists clenched against the cold, hard floor. I grit my teeth in misplaced anger and disappointment. Why can't I be happy? Oh yeah, that's right because I screw up. The A-Team may of contributed to my pitiful existence, but I made plenty of mistakes along the way. So much could've been avoided if we went to the cops from the beginning instead of trying to figure this out for ourselves. We should've stood up to Alison and defended the poor people she bullied including us. Maybe Mona, Lucas, Paige, and hell even Melissa wouldn't have a vendetta against Alison. This began with her, and it will end in the same fashion. I'll personally see to that myself._

_After my damnable freak-out on the floor, I pick myself up from the ground. In a fit of ballistic rage, I storm over to Alison and slap her hard across the face. The force and sting of the hit even hurt my own hand._

"_That's for all the pain you've put me through these last few years. That's for all the lies and the manipulation. That's for making me weak while Paige made me strong." I seethe in a burning and bitter tone._

"_Emily…" Hanna starts._

"_Don't!" I snap at her. Everyone looks at me with big eyes. Yeah well, what can I say? I'm pissed off again._

_I'm about to continue my rant when I faintly hear "She's back. We've got a weak pulse, bring the board!" One of the EMTs announces. I need to be alone with this and to cool off, so I back-up and walk away to where Mona and Lucas are waiting anxiously by Paige and the paramedics._

_When I reach where they are standing they both embrace me in a hug. It's the first contact I've had since Spencer's touch earlier. Oddly, it helps, a bit. More so, I'm relieved Paige is alive._

"_Well?" I hopefully ask the two of them._

_Lucas shrugs his shoulders and Mona answers._

"_She's lost a lot of blood. She was dead for five minutes Emily. It was a close call, too close in fact." From her eyes I can tell she genuinely regrets letting her actions get out of hand. I nod at her explanation, and see them lift Paige onto the backboard complete with bandages to stop the bleeding, a fluid IV, and a neck brace._

"_Excuse me ma'am. We don't have much time." The second EMT tells me in a rushed tone._

_I grab his arm and whisper, "Thank you both so much for saving her." _

"_You're welcome, it's part of our job. You can follow us to the hospital." He gives me an optimistic smile, similar to Paige's._

It was such a scary night for all of us. We made it to the ER in record time, and hastily waited for the doctor treating Paige to come out with news. We didn't have to wait long which was a great start.

Turns out Paige was beaten, but that she suffered one knife wound to the side and one in the chest. Luckily, neither injury pierced anything vital. Besides the various superficial wounds on her limbs and head, a minor concussion, a broken arm, and a torn ACL, she made a full recovery.

However, she was on on severe pain killers and remained unconscious for four days. Shortly after she awoke from her slumber, She was stabilized enough to move out of ICU. Paige needed four blood transfusions which surprisingly meant that she needed a donor. The least likely person, Aria was a match for her. Aria instantly, without hesitation volunteered to give some to Paige. She got twenty-four stitches. Nine from the side stabbing, ten from the chest stabbing, three right above her left eye, and two on her lip.

I never left Paige, neither did anyone else including Alison. I don't know if she was really here for her or even or for me. Maybe she only stuck around because she owed Paige her life, as did Spencer. But Spencer's was a product of bad circumstance and wrong place, wrong time. Alison was another problem entirely. Regardless, I was relieved they were all here supporting me and Paige. It was a great feeling, well that and seeing Paige open her soulful, warm, and soft chocolate orbs for the first time in forever.

Anyway, long story short, Paige was released from the hospital two days ago. I helped her home, and the rest is history. Paige and I are happily back together. Its like a dream come true. Now, everyday after school, my first stop is her house. We're taking it slow, re-exploring every aspect of each other. It's actually quite exciting, not that it wasn't before the 'School Smackdown' as the horror was later named by the town.

Oh, I almost forgot, some more good news came out of this ordeal as well. Ezra proposed to Aria and they are now wonderfully engaged. They are waiting until after graduation to tie the knot. With Toby back in town, him and Spencer re-connected and are doing well together. Hanna, with the new arrival of Caleb are working on where their relationship stands at this point. Alison, truly apologized and reformed, and is currently working on her redemption. Her and Paige are like best friends now which is the weirdest thing ever. Lucas confessed his love for Mona and they end up being one of the cutest couples in school.

And best of all? That bitch Melissa and her sadistic father are gone for good, both in prison for attempted murder and kidnapping of a minor without parole. Spencer doesn't like to talk about it, in fact she still to this denies the Hastings legacy. She plans on writing a new one, about the good that can come from the Hastings name. She's taking it one day at a time, as we are all.

Rosewood may be a quiet, quaint town, but it has a troubled dark past laced with lies. But, with all of them exposed and fixed for the most part, we've successfully restored the peace within the town and within ourselves.

While none of us will never forget these last few years full of scars that will haunt us for the rest of our lives, at least I we've moved on and are learning from it all especially me.

Through all the struggle and drama, we not only found ourselves, but we found each other. One big complex, complicated loving family of misfits. Our personalities may clash sometimes, but our hearts are always intertwined.

With faith and hope restored, we can breathe a sigh of relief and continue enjoying our lives together. I have a fantastic girlfriend, amazing friends, and rockstar parents. And for that, I'm extremely grateful. I wouldn't trade the past for anything because the past defines the present.

As the wise Spencer always tells us repeatedly, "Remember the past, live the present, and seek the future." I can hear her saying it now.

Anyway, while some of us may not be blood-related, who says blood is thicker than water?

After all, unpredictable can be good, look at us.

* * *

P.S-I really put a lot of heart and effort into this piece overall especially this last installment, so hopefully that viewpoint will come across. Don't forget to leave feedback, please! And thanks again for the continued support. I can't reiterate how much it means to me to have followers and favorites. It keeps me going, oh and feel free to message me with any prompt ideas as well. Thanks!


End file.
